


Movie Night

by orphan_account



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: I just really wanted to write something for them, I wrote this for Menderash, M/M, Sorry if it's OOC I couldn't think of anything better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ax goes over to Marco's house and watches a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Menderash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Menderash).



> I don't know anything about Ghostbusters.

“So, you can come over and we can watch a movie in my room.”

Marco looked expectantly at Ax. He’d been wanting to actually watch a movie with the andalite. The last time they’d tried to was in public and ended up disastrous.

 

“Nah. I can tell them to leave us alone since we’ll be watching a movie. I’ll even get some Maltesers.”

Ax looked excited at the mention. He’d had them before and he loved them. Marco grinned.

 

“Yeah. You don’t even need to stay in morph the whole time. Just to introduce you to my parents and get to my room.”

*--**--*

Ax stood in front of Marco’s house, awkwardly fidgeting. He had knocked on the door; now he was waiting for someone to open it. Just then, Marco opened it, standing there and smiling.

“Come on in, Ax.”  
“Thank you, Marco. Coooh.”

Marco closed the door behind him as he walked in.

“Mom, dad, _…uh.._ Philip’s here! You know, Jake’s cousin.”  
“Oh, really? Introduce us!”

Marco’s mom walked in from the living room. She smiled brightly at the two.

“Well isn’t he adorable! I’m glad you have a friend over.”

She patted Ax’s back. He stiffened up a bit, making sure not to fall over, even from the slight nudge from her.

“Yes, es. Hello. I’ve been looking-ing forward to coming over. What were we watching, Marco?” Ax looked at the short boy next to him.

“Uh, right. It was— yeah, Ghostbusters!”  
“That’s wonderful, sweetheart. You made the popcorn, right?” his mom asked.  
“Yes, mom. I got sodas and popcorn for us.”  
“Alright, you two go run upstairs and watch your movie.”

As she turned and walked away again, Ax let out a quiet sigh. He still wasn’t the best at talking to people who weren’t part of the Animorphs.

“Alright, Ax-man, let’s go watch Ghostbusters!” Marco said excitedly. He grabbed Ax’s wrist and briskly walked to his room.

He shut the door behind him. There was a TV set up in the corner, a small table with movie snacks on it, and two pillows and a blanket set up on the bed.

“I figured you could eat some nice stuff and lay down while you can still be in morph,” Marco said, “and feel free to take off your shoes. And by that I mean please do take off your shoes. I don’t want mud and stuff on my bed.”

Ax kicked off his shoes and climbed up onto the bed. He immediately popped open a can of cherry-vanilla Pepsi and took a big sip.

“Wow, this tastes incredible! Cred! Ible! Very bubbly. Lee.” Ax said as Marco opened the DVD player.

“Haha, yeah. I knew you’d like it.”

Ax watched Marco as he set up the TV. Static fuzz, switching inputs, changing volumes. It looked primitive to Ax and he didn’t really know what all Marco was doing.

Finally, the movie’s previews started up. Marco hadn’t quite fixed the volume and they were greeted with the booming movie preview sound. Marco panicked and rushed to turn it down.

With that done, Marco went over and laid down next to Ax. He grabbed the other soda can and cracked it open. Ax was switching between watching Marco and the movie previews.

“You said this movie was ‘Ghostbusters’? Vee. Mooh-vee.”  
“Yeah. It’s about these people that like, hunt ghosts. It’s really cool.”

Ax nodded and ate a handful of popcorn. Even though he’d had it before, he still thought it was amazing. The crunch and saltiness tasted wonderful to him.

Suddenly, he had an idea. Ax opened the box of Maltesers that Marco had bought and took a couple out. Then he grabbed some popcorn from the bag, and put it all in his mouth at the same time.

The result was strange yet incredible to him. The smooth sweetness of the chocolate, the crunchy butter from the popcorn. It all combined into a completely new sensation for him. His eyebrows went up and he ate it again.

Marco gave him a sideways look and half-smiled. He leaned against Ax.

“So when, ehn will the mooh-vee start?”  
“Once these dumb previews are over.”  
“And how-ow long will that be? Be. Bee.”  
“Not too long.”  
“Okay-kay.”

Ax drank more of the soda and waited for the movie to start. Marco laid his head on the pillow and stared at him.

“Marco-coh, why are you stare-staring at me?”

Marco shrugged.

“I don’t want to watch the movie previews. They’re lame.”  
“Okay then, en.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Ax intensely watching the previews and Marco staring at Ax. Eventually Marco started blushing. He shifted and turned his head away from Ax the slightest bit. His face was warm in his hands.

“Hey, Ax-man.”  
“Yes-es, Marco?”  
“Come here.”

Ax leaned closer to Marco, looking at him expectantly. He started blushing even more. The way that Ax was looking at him with those beautiful green eyes made his heart flutter.

He leaned forward and kissed Ax’s cheek.

“You’re— you’re really cute.”  
“Thank you. Ank. You.”

Ax smiled at him. Marco stuffed his face in his pillow as the movie started.


End file.
